


Pie

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shouldn't eat pie in front of children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> For sxymami0909 to convince her to buy me.

Jo cursed the fact that her mother was at the end of the bar talking with Dean. She sat and watched as Ellen grilled him about his latest assignment while Sam chatted with Ash about some bit of nerdery she was sure she cared nothing about. She watched as her mother handed over a slice of the cherry pie they'd gotten in fresh from the bakery this afternoon. Ellen went into the back room to restock the Budweiser.

Dean's eyes lit up with delight. He leaned forward and sniffed at the pastry with nothing less than a childish glee covering his features. The childish image lasted only until the first bite of the red flaky dessert crossed his lips. It shouldn't be like porn every time a man orders a slice of pie. It shouldn't. As in most things, Dean Winchester seemed to be the exception to that rule.

Jo watched as his lips curled around the fork and his eyes rolled back in his head. She could hear his groan from the other side of the bar and she couldn't help but watch him devour the food in front of him. Jo wrung the towel in her hands as she tried not to give away how much she wanted to grab his plate and see if he would put those lips to good use on her.


End file.
